


Made and Used and Wasted

by Crystalshard



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Rerezzed Anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: Two security programs discuss the old city, the new city, and how it and they have changed.





	Made and Used and Wasted

The roof of the End of Line (Mark 3) was still the best place to view the city from, Anon thought. Eckert had finally given up on locking it off entirely, and instead offered pre-allocated slots for people to come up. There were catch nets up as well, near-invisible energy lines a few floors down that sparkled gently in the lights of the city. No more thrill-seeker programs would be launching themselves off the roof in the hopes that they'd be caught by friends. 

Sipping absently at his drink, Anon sat down on the edge of the building, kicking his heels absently in the empty space below as he waited for the program next to him to speak. 

"Different," Tronzler grated out after a while. "There was . . . there was a time. Before. All of this." 

Anon's core programming stuttered in sympathy with his friend. Tronzler - not Tron, not ever again, but not truly Rinzler either - was on the grid's longest internal file-unpack. Alan had unlocked Rinzler's memories, but instead of letting them upload all at once, he'd added a tiny bit of code that would release them only when triggered by association. He and Yori had hoped that once Tronzler knew what had happened, he would be able to make his own decisions about what - if any - kind of code alteration he needed. 

"It's different," Anon agreed. He gestured at the city, still picking itself up and putting itself back together, but _working_. It wasn't the city Flynn programmed, or Clu remade - it was a collaborative effort made from patches. From repaired glitches, from the _ideas_ of programs and ISOs and Users. "Look over there - you can see the new I/O tower being built." The newly reinstalled Yori was supervising, with a variant of Dumont from Tron's old system driving its function. 

"Needed," Tronzler agreed. "But. I miss when it was simpler." 

Anon wasn't sure whether Tronzler meant the old Encom system, the pre-coup cycles, or his time as Rinzler. Maybe Tronzler wasn't sure either.

"We're all more complex," was what Anon said instead. 

Tronzler nodded, and the two security programs watched the moving glow of the living city.


End file.
